


The New World

by AngelzFrecklez



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Attempt at Humor, Canonical Character Death, Dark Carl Grimes, Dark Character, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Guns, M/M, Piercings, Post-Terminus, Pre-Alexandria Safe-Zone, Shooting Guns, Tattoos, Terminus (The Walking Dead), Walkers (Walking Dead), Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelzFrecklez/pseuds/AngelzFrecklez
Summary: When most people imagine what the end of the world would look like they think about guns and nuclear wars but in reality it happened over months with social media being overrun with posts about a new disease that made people into cannibals.most users thought it was a joke but on July 20th 2011 when world officially ended the country was silent it was like everybody had taken a gulp of air and had yet to let it out.Another misconception is that we would all die instantly it would be painful but hopefully quick,again the reality was that whilst only a few people of the seven billion on earth survived they were feared more than the cannibals themselves because they were unpredictable...CARL GRIMES/OMC





	1. -PROLOGUE-

**Author's Note:**

> When tagging dark Carl he won't be a psychopath but in my imagination will be a bit more brutal and more soldier like also when tagging character death this won't include Carl in season 8 as i may stop after season seven or just act like another character died in his place.Updates may take longer as ill try do a chapter per episode and will want to re-watch episode so I get key scenes etc...
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT XXXX

Most good things eventually come to an end but unlike some teen relationship or movie couple, the existence of the human race had finally run its course and was now over.It didn't end with a bang or some type of war but a scientist who dropped some sample into the vents by accident, well that would be an easy solution just find out what the chemical was and make and vaccine or cure ,that was how most apocalypse teen dramas played out but unfortunately this time around there was no miraculous cure just a group of strangers fighting to stay alive.

-

It had been around three years since the apocalypse. 1,095 days and 26,280 hours but who was counting right,

It seemed pretty trivial to most people to mark each day down on a page, making sure to keep track of the day and date but to Jasper it was one of the only things that reminded him of the life before scavenging for food and fighting the dead.

He wasn't an idiot though he didn't expect to live long, he had know-one to talk to and it was driving him crazy he needed some type of human interaction or he would eventually snap.That combined with the constant dangers of walkers and the general lack of food, significantly effected his life expectancy.

That was until he saw the prison, it looked like a safe haven with its sturdy fences and armed guards so he had camped out for a week to make sure that it wasn't a ruse.That dream had ended quickly though as within three days of his stay it went up in flames, he had prepared to leave again not wanting to take a chance with the incoming hoard of walkers.

He had thought he would be all alone again, that was until he saw the boy...


	2. The Lonely Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Jasper I imagined Alec Lightwood/Matthew Daddario as the character uses similar weapons to the character i have imagined i may also use similar characters in link to Shadowhunters when talking about family memebers or reunions.
> 
> This is a tease if you as readers like this please leave kudos and comment if you would like me to include any key scenes or character plot events.

The prison had been burning for hours attracting walkers by the thousands, they would eventually form a herd and start moving again once the food and smell of its previous inhabitants had gone.He knew it was dangerous, if even one of them caught his scent he would be surrounded in seconds.

But a boy had spiked his interest, running away from the prison alone with tears and blood staining his face.A man was following him, he noticed limping heavily with blood pouring from a deep cut on his forehead.He,Jasper,soon came to the conclusion that it must be the boys father, sighing he jumped from his perch on top an abandoned car and started to follow the father-son duo.

\--

For a few days after witnessing the prison burn he followed their tracks,not risking getting too close.He ended up losing them a few times but he soon found them again after hearing the younger of the pair continuously fire his gun at a group of walkers.

“Hey” he called,smirking when the boy pointed the gun at him.Even though he had witnessed him run out of bullets.”What do you want” the boy growled,taking a step back when Jasper took a step closer.

“I just want to talk” Jasper answered.Carl eyed the man in front of him, he had tight black jeans, a ripped shirt and a bow and arrow strapped to his back.He knew he wouldn’t be able to fight and win against him, not taking into account his lack of bullets it was obvious he was going to be overpowered if he attempted to attack him.

Carl sighed,lowering his gun “I’m listening”

“Are you alone,hungry” Jasper reached into his backpack pulling out a energy bar.He smirked as he saw the younger boys eyes widen and hands twitch,throwing the bar he grinned as Carl snatched the snack out the air and ricked the package open.

“I have a place to stay, if you want” Carl mumbled,looking up through his fringe.His fingers shaking as he ate the bar his eyes closing in ecstasy as his empty stomach was soothed with the stale food.

At the older boys nod of agreement he turned on his heel and headed back to the house where his dad lay,the walk back was eerily silent free from the walkers growls of hunger the only thing heard was the crunch of leaves under their boots.


End file.
